Shut Up and Kiss Me
by mlmockingjay
Summary: Nico is in the infirmary, and Will tries to take care of him. [post-BoO, oneshot, solangelo]


**A/N: **Gahhh I apologize in advance for this terrible thing. If you notice any mistakes or have any suggestions, please, please, _please_ tell me. Thanks darlings :3

* * *

><p>Nico woke up in the infirmary. Or at least, he thought it was the infirmary. It was dark, and he couldn't see very well. He could just make out the shape of someone sitting in a chair next to his bed. He tried to sit up, but a sharp pain shot up his torso. He groaned and fell backwards onto the bed. The person beside him twisted in the chair and yawned loudly.<p>

"Nico? Are you awake?" The son of Apollo asked softly.

"Will? What are you doing here? Why aren't you in your cabin?" Nico asked, confused.

"Did you really expect me to leave you here all alone?" Will replied.

"Uh…yes?" He frowned.

Nico could hear the confusion in Will's voice. "Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm nothing special, and it's not like we're friends." Nico said, trying to sit up again. He winced but managed to prop himself up on his pillows.

Will put a hand on Nico's arm and sighed. "I thought we went over this already. You're not just some guy. You're my friend, and I'm going to take care of you."

Nico buried his face in the covers even though he knew that Will couldn't see him blushing in the dark.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere? Do you need—"

Nico grinned. "Will, I swear I'm fine. I just need sleep. And so do you, for that matter."

Will hesitated. "Are…are you _sure_ you're okay? Because I can—"

"Oh my gods, Will, go back to your cabin. I swear on the River Styx that I'm perfectly okay." Nico reached out blindly in the darkness until he grabbed something that felt like Will's hand and pushed him away. Or at least he tried to, that is. Will grabbed Nico's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I'm not leaving. What if something happens to you, and I'm not here?" He tightened his grip on Nico's hand.

"Will, seriously." He squeezed Will's hand and hesitated. "But I guess if it makes you feel better, you can stay."

"Really?" He could hear the excitement in Will's voice. He scooted his chair closer to the bed.

"Uh, Will?" Nico said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Please let go of my hand."

"Oh, sorry." Will said sadly and pulled away.

"Or, you know, you could not!" Nico said quickly and pulled his hand back toward him.

Nico lay down and subconsciously pulled Will's hand so that it was resting on his chest. Will lay his head on the edge of Nico's bed, hair barely touching Nico's side.

"Night, Nico." Will sighed softly.

"Goodnight Will." He mumbled back.

They fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p>The next morning Nico awoke to find Will sill sitting in the chair, his arm draped across Nico's waist. His golden curls gleamed in the sunlight, and Nico had the strangest desire to run his fingers through them.<p>

"Will," Nico whispered, trying to wake him up, but at the same time not wanting to. He was cute when he slept.

He sighed in his sleep.

"Hey, Will." Nico said in a singsong voice. Will still didn't stir. "Wow, you really aren't a morning person, huh?"

Nico reached out and touched Will's hair gently. Gods, it was soft. "Hey, you shouldn't wake up cause it would suck if you found me like this."

Will sighed again and leaned into Nico's touch.

He buried his hand in Will's hair and stroked it softly. He frowned. "Geez, how do you get your hair to be this soft?"

"Conditioner," he said. "You should try it sometime." He smirked and sat up, looking at Nico's mess of hair.

Nico's hand fell to his side and he blushed. "How am I supposed to do anything about it when you've had me cooped up in here? And how long have you been awake?"

Will grinned. "Long enough. And no, I'm not a morning person.

"Oh gods." He pulled the covers over his head. "Just kill me now."

"But that would defeat the whole purpose of me taking care of you." He tried to pull the blankets off of Nico's head, but Nico gripped them tighter. Besides, do you know how hard it is to kill the people you love?" Will mumbled.

"What?" Nico pulled the blankets down from his face. His eyes widened. Will's face was inches from his. "Wh—what did you just say?"

"I love you, di Angelo." Will cracked a smile. "I thought that would've been obvious by now."

Nico tried desperately to look anywhere but Will's lips and failed miserably. "I, uh, um—"

"Nico?"

"Yeah?" Nico said quietly and met Will's eyes.

He grinned. "Shut up and kiss me."

Nico reached up and buried his hands in his curls, pulling Will's lips to his. He automatically kissed Nico back, resting his hands on each side of Nico's head. Nico smiled into the kiss and tried to lift his head up to kiss him deeper, but a sharp pain in his side stopped him.

"Ow," he gasped.

"Ah, crap, sorry." Will pulled away immediately, breathing heavily. "I got carried away. You're still injured."

"No, come back, I'm fine." Nico reached to pull Will's lips back to his, but winced.

"Nope. No more kisses until you're completely healed." He looked away from Nico.

"But," Nico pouted. "Don't kisses heal?"

Will grinned. "You're good, di Angelo." He pressed another soft kiss to Nico's lips. "Now get some rest, okay? The sooner you're healed, the better." He winked at him before walking out of the infirmary with a hop in his step.


End file.
